Musical magic!
by vampire versus werewolf
Summary: Funny nonsense with a musical edge!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my second fanfic and I need help expanding my writing abilities

**AN: This is my second fanfic and I need help expanding my writing abilities. To do this I need criticism and ideas from reviews. ;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. None, nada, zero. **

**Emmett's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with my family (including Bella).

"I'm bored!" I said in the whiniest voice I could come up with.

"When aren't you bored?" Edward asked.

Hmm… He kinda had a point. Just then Edward smirked.

"When don't I?" Edward asked while Bella looked confused.

So he is going to be like that…

"I'm hungry." I said, in again, a whiny voice.

Instead of the usual "When aren't you?" I came upon an unlikely surprise. All of a sudden Bella broke out in song.

_It's peanut butter jelly time!_

_Peanut butter jelly time!_

_Peanut butter jelly time!_

Then Jasper stood on the coffee table and started singing.

_Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

_Where he at?_

Next Rosalie.

_Now there he go_

_There he go_

_There he go_

_There he go_

Then Alice

_Peanut butter jellay_

_Peanut butter jellay_

_Peanut butter jellay_

_Peanut butter jellay_

After that Carlisle and Esme started.

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

"STOP THE MADNESS! HE CAN'T EVEN EAT HUMAN FOOD!" Edward screamed.

Everyone got really quiet and looked at the floor guiltily.

We were all having a good time singing, Bella jumping on the couch with Alice next to her. Jasper was on the Coffee table. Carlisle and Esme were partying in banana costumes with maracas and Rosalie was dancing on the floor. I couldn't believe Edward ruined such a fantabulous moment so that's when I decided to speak my mind (not that he couldn't hear it anyways)! "Always one to ruin the mood."

Okay so it wasn't that bad but that's what I was thinking. It probably didn't help that I said it in a really soft sheepish voice but I didn't care.

Edward just huffed, took Bella's hand and walked out. As they left Bella looked back and half smiled apologetically.

"Well that was fun, this banana costume is a bit uncomfortable though," Carlisle said trying to sit down," I think I'm going to go change. Care to come with me Esme?" With that they left, leaving Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and me.

"Well I think I will take Emmett hunting." Jasper said.

"Actually I'm not hungry anymore."

Everyone looked at me questioningly.

"Now I have to use the bathroom." And with that I left to relieve myself.

**Bella's POV**

I hate to admit it but Edward can be such a party pooper. I mean even Carlisle and Esme joined in and they are pretty strict when it comes too random partying.

Oh well, Edward was leading me up to his room. Charlie thinks I'm spending the night with Alice again after shopping in Port Angeles. But Alice and I plan to do that tomorrow so I had all of today to spend with Edward.

By now I was lying on the couch waiting for unconsciousness to overcome me. I couldn't help but to think of Edward when he was sitting next to me, which is probably why I had such a horrendous dream.

**AN: Haha cliffhanger! Well with a little support by reviews I may be able to get the next chapter up faster. Hint, Hint.**


	2. Humiliation served with iced tea

This is only my second fanfic and it's a song fic so of course any questions, comments or criticism is welcome

This is only my second fanfic and it's a song fic so of course any questions, comments or criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any Twilight characters.**

Bella POV

**Previous:**

By now I was lying on the couch waiting for unconsciousness to overcome me. I couldn't help but to think of Edward when he was sitting next to me, which is probably why I had such a horrendous dream.

Present:

I was looking into a mirror. It was obvious someone did my make-up. Not in a good way. The make-up made my face look like a clown, which did not fit with what I was wearing. I was wearing the most beautiful white dress I've ever seen. It was layer after layer of pure white. The layers hung diagonal from my right hip showing my legs quite nicely. Which also showed off my clown shoes. Which I still didn't understand.

All of a sudden the wedding march came on and I was in front of a huge crowd. The only thing I could see were my vampire family and they were all holding back laughs.

They were definitely in on this. But how?

That's when I realized I was still standing in front of the crowd I screamed and ran away and that's when I woke up, screaming my head off.

Edward was trying to comfort me in a second thinking it was a nightmare, which to me it was, but he was probably thinking along the lines of the Volturi.

He kept repeating that is was only a dream and all that which didn't seem to help much. I was still hyperventilating and all the Cullens were in the room.

This fact is why I blushed a light pink, too scared to get anymore embarrassed.

They all stopped talking. I must've missed my cue to tell them about my dream.

So of course I was forced in to telling them. As soon as I did, many things happened at once, Emmett burst out laughing, Alice went off to buy the dress I described, Rosalie walked off bored, and Edward had a little annoying smirk on his face.

I looked at Edward questionably but before I could ask he started singing.

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true

Everyone ran back when they heard him singing. There was an awkward silence. Okay, awkward was an understatement. It was incredibly weird. **AN: This is before they got married if any of you were confused**

Suddenly Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. Then Alice and Rosalie joined in. Carlisle and Esme shook their head solemnly and walked down the wall and I stared incredulously.

"Wow, you really should leave the random singing to us… That was just pitiful" Emmett said through his laughs.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have seen this coming save you the torture." Alice managed to choke out.

Suddenly I felt like laughing at Edward too, but I figured it was just Jasper trying to make me laugh in Edward's face like them so I ignored it the best I could.

Edward was suddenly gone in a wisp. That can't be good I probably hurt his feelings. I guess I should go find him. I sighed and went off to find him, but not before Emmett could say "He's probably in Cinderella's castle," setting off a whole other roar of laughter.

**Jasper POV:**

Man, I tried to make Bella laugh in Edward's face as hard as I could- to teach him a lesson of course- but I got to admit it. She's strong when it comes to emotions.

**Emmett POV:**

Omg, Edward just made a complete fool of himself! I have got to go tell… tell… hmm… Well I'll tell someone.


End file.
